Be My Lover
by Moniter
Summary: Hey, listen, freakin' shot in the dark... You wanna do something sometime? StarRae.
1. What are these feelings?

Fine, I admit it. I like f/f pairings. And no, it's not because I'm some sort of creep. I find them romantic and uplifting. And if that's wrong I don't want to be right. As you may have guessed, this story contains physical intimacy between two consenting females. If such material offends you, well this is the twenty-first century. You should be more accepting.

I do not own the Teen Titans, or any related characters. Or _do_ I?

No, no I don't.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1: What are these feelings?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Hp Pavilion, San Jose CA, Monday_

The stadium was full tonight, and the cheers were deafening. This was Monday Night RAW, and the first night off for the Titans in quite some time. With few supervillain to tend to, and having been personally congratulated by the Governator, they had decided to spend the night on having fun.

Five tickets to tonight's show was considered well worth the price, for all except Raven. As you can guess, wrestling wasn't her thing, _per se_. She likes poetry and meditation. You know, quiet things. And Umaga and Snitsky were a far cry from that. But she decided to bite the bullet, and be sociable for once. On an unrelated note, can you tell I'm a wrestling fan?

"Why are those men threatening each other? Should we intervene?" Innocent Starfire had seen nothing of the sort on her home world, so she was a little out of her depths.

"They're not really fighting, Kory. It's all an act." Robin, team leader, occasionally helped Star when she found herself befuddled by Earth's customs.

"It's not an act, Dude. Wrestling is not faked!" Gar Logan, aka Beastboy, interjected with another "brilliant" observation.

"Man, watch it! You almost spilled my Sprite!" yelled Cyborg. He was the cyborg. Hence the name "Cyborg".

The boys began a heated debate on the realistic elements of professional wrestling, while a now bewildered Starfire asked her friend "Friend Raven, why are those half-clothed men attacking each other?"

"Some people find it entertaining." Replied the sullen telepath. She sat low in her seat waiting for the match to end.

Towards the end of the evening, Raven was still daydreaming and not paying much attention when... "EEK!" Starfire reacted to an STFU performed by John Cena, and buried her head in Raven's shoulder.

All at once, Raven felt...different. She wasn't ill (though Sandman's beer spewing entrance _did _nauseate her) nor was she in any pain. She just felt different. Like she was enjoying something, but she couldn't tell what it was.

"Is it over yet?" Star muttered into Raven's cloak.

"Huh? Wha-oh, yeah. They're done."

Starfire opened one eye, and convinced the slamming was over sat up and continued watching the match. Raven still paid no attention to the match, but now for an entirely different reason.

'What was that all about?'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Titan's Tower, after the Match_

The Titans returned home, burdened by their souvenirs and good times. Everyone was relaying their favorite parts of the fight. Everybody except Raven. This did not however distract anyone, as she was usually quiet and was not much of a sports fan anyway. Eventually, everyone went to their own rooms and went to bed. Raven tried to meditate, but to no avail. Something was troubling her.

Raven spent most of her time trying to control her emotions, and she had become pretty good at it. It took something massive for her to loose control. But tonight, she felt inexplicably content during the fight. Why?

'Okay, let's back up. Think back to everything that happened. I was thinking about Wollstonecraft and the book I just bought by him, then somebody in the ring threw somebody else out of the ring and Kory hid in my shoulder. And then I felt...weird. Like I liked something. But nothing happened. Except..."

'Wait. Kory dived into my arm and I felt...what? I wasn't uncomfortable, I was more...crap, I can't even describe how I feel. It was almost like I enjoyed it. But I don't like all the touchy-feely things like that. It was nice though, all warm and soft...'

Raven sat there, smiling to herself, before snapping out of it. Now, she was more confused than before. Why was she thinking these things? She was more or less saying that she felt all light and happy when she was holding Starfire. Which didn't make any sense, because she wasn't the type of person who just...melted like that.

"Oh, Hell. What's wrong with me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Next Morning_

Starfire woke early, as was her custom. She always enjoyed seeing the sun rise, and today she felt better than normal. It was to be a grand day. Raven came into the living room soon after her.

"Good morning, friend Raven. Is this not a glorious morning?"

"Uh, yeah."

"It would be a shame to waste such a fine day. I know! Let us go to the mall of shopping, where we can purchase new and unique clothing!"

Raven sighed "I'm not much of a 'Mall Person' Star..."

"Oh but it will be so much fun! We shall by new clothes and exciting movies and eat the fried things I cannot identify. And we shall have the 'Girl Time' together. Oh, please say that you will come!"

Raven rolled her eyes "Ugh, alright. I'll go with you".

Starfire cheered, and ran off to choose something to wear. Raven made herself a pot of tea, and sat down to think.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_The Mall of Shopping_

As they entered the building, Starfire looked around at the numerous stores, wide-eyed as ever. Raven was not nearly as enthusiastic.

"Let us go to the store of the beautiful clothing! And then we can purchase videos from store that smells like stale milk, and then..."

"Calm down, Star. We have all day. Let's go here first." And they entered a clothing store.

Raven was rather put off by the pink and flowers and J-Pop on the Muzak. Starfire, however, seemed to thrive on it.

"Friend Raven, look at this lovely shirt!" She said as she held up a tight, pink top.

"Uh, yeah. It'll look great on you."

"Oh, but this is for you. The color will go wonderfully with your eyes."

"..."

"Friend Raven?"

"...I don't think..."

"Oh, please try it on. You'll look so lovely in it, I am sure."

Sigh "Oh, alright."

As Raven walked into the dressing room, she wondered to herself why she was being so cooperative. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead wearing such a top, but Starfire was just so...

She went back outside after she changed, praying that nobody she knew would see her.

"Oh, friend Raven. I knew you how wonderful you would look in this shirt." And she hugged her.

And there was that feeling again. That strange, pleasant feeling Raven got last night at the fight. Before Raven knew it, she had put her arms up, and was hugging Starfire close. She closed her eyes and smelled her hair.

'Oh god, she's so soft. And she feels so warm.'

Starfire broke away and said "Come, let us go and buy some movies."

"Mov-oh, right. Movies"

They paid for their clothes and left. They spent the rest of the day shopping, while Starfire noticed that Raven was quiet. Even more than usual. Raven meanwhile could not shake the feeling that something was drastically different about her. Something had definitely changed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Titan's Tower, later that evening_

"I am so glad that we could spend this time together, Friend Raven. I hope we can do it again soon."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Soon."

Starfire looked at Raven "Are you alright, Friend? You seem distracted."

"Wha-Oh, no. I'm just-I'm just a little tired. I didn't get a lot of sleep last night."

"Oh, well then let us go to bed. I myself am a little tired as well."

"Yeah."

Raven stared deep into Starfire's eyes. She had never noticed just how beautiful they were. Or how kind and loving her face was. And her lips...

"Um, Friend Raven?"

"Wh-Tired. I'm just tired, uh. Goodnight."

And with that, Raven rushed off to her room, taking her bags with her.

"Goodnight, my friend..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Raven's Room_

Raven dropped her things in the corner, and began pacing her room 'What is going on? What the Hell is wrong with me? I couldn't stop thinking about her all day. And just now I wanted to... Argh, what did I want to do? It's like I almost wanted to kiss...'

And then it hit her. She wanted to kiss Starfire. She liked the way Starfire felt, and the way she looked and smelled. Raven liked everything about her.

"When did this happen!?" She said to herself. It was slowly dawning on her that she might have more than friendly intentions for Star. That in fact she may be...

"Holy crap, I'm falling for her! What the Hell?!"

She laid down on her bed, and stared at the ceiling, as she began to worry. She was falling for her friend. She was falling for another girl. And she was falling for someone with whom she had absolutely nothing in common. She thought out loud "What am I going to do?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well how was it? Please read and review.


	2. Confessions, Part 1

Thanks to everyone who commented and fav'ed so far. I hope you enjoyed it. This is Star-Rae pairing, so there will be descriptions of physical relationships between women. I apologize to any real lesbians who read this, I'm sure I've gotten most of it wrong.

I don't own Teen Titans, or any related characters. Which is probably for the best, my stories are far too disturbing to be on television.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter Two: Confessions, Part One

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Titan's Tower  
_

It had been a long day. A criminal group attempted to rob a Federal Reserve using stolen military weaponry, yadda, yadda, yadda, I won't bore you with the details. Suffice it to say, the Titans lost an entire day being blasted at by a group of idiots who didn't bother to read the manual. As such, the aforementioned thieves managed to overheat their equipment and (to make a long story short) were now in the hospital. The Titans not injured, although they were horribly inconvenienced.

Now it was late in the evening, and they could relax. Well, most of them could relax. Raven was having a bit of an identity crisis. She was confused by her newfound attraction to her teammate Starfire. She had known Star for several years, and they had been friendly albeit distant.

Now however, Raven found herself melting every time she looked at her. To make things worse, last night Raven had a dream. And yes, it was one of _those _dreams. To top it off, it was a really good one. So good, in fact, that Raven was a little ashamed of herself for thinking of it. Now, she had no idea how to deal with her emerging emotions.

Raven was sitting in her room meditating, or at least trying to, when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?"

"Friend Raven? May I talk with you?" Starfire said through the door

'Oh God, it's her. Oh no, what do I do? Why does she want to talk? She must know how I feel about her. Could she have found out? Oh, what do I tell her?'

"Friend Raven?"

"COM-ing" Raven yelped back. She opened the door and Starfire went inside.

"So, is there something you want to talk about?" Starfire sat on Raven's bed.

"My friend, is there something troubling you? I have noticed that you seem rather disturbed as of late. You have been acting quite erratically. First you are quiet and withdrawn, then you are jumpy and nervous. It seems like you are a different person altogether. Please tell me if you are at all upset."

Raven sighed, and sat down next to Starfire "I'm fine. It's just...I've been a little distracted recently."

"Well, is there anything I can do to help?"

At that point, Raven flashed back to her dream. She could see Starfire, feel her, taste her. She remembered how soft and gentle her touch was, and how much she loved her kiss. 'If only I could tell you how you can help.'

"Uh, no. I'll be fine. I just need to sort some things out."

"Oh." Starfire was quiet for a moment, then she said "Could it be that there is someone special you have feelings for?"

"What?! How did you-I mean, why did-Why do you say that?"

Starfire smiled "I thought that was the reason. You have found a boy who has stolen your heart, have you not?"

'Tell her! Tell her how you feel! Tell her!' "Uh, yeah. I've found a bu-boy." 'Ugh, I'm such an idiot'

"Well good for you, Friend Raven. Does he live nearby?"

"Uh, um...he lives across town." 'God, I am such a bad liar'

"Well, I hope to meet him someday."

"Uh, you can't. We're not-uh, telling anyone."

"Oh, I see. You do not wish to endanger him by letting one of our enemies find out about him."

"Uh, yeah. We don't want...what you said."

"Well, congratulations. I am sure that you will be happy together." Starfire leaned in and hugged Raven, who held her close, and "accidentally" thought about her dream again. Raven had to physically restrain herself from kissing Starfire's neck. To be blunt, Raven found herself...a little frisky.

"Well, I am off to prepare dinner. We are having a traditional Tamaranian meal. I'll give you a hint, it contains _grumchek_ beetles and mustard."

And the frisky, it went away.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Raven's Room, later that evening  
_

Raven laid in her bed. She was still kicking herself over what she said to Starfire. She had the perfect opportunity to talk to Starfire about her feelings and she passed it up. But how _did_ she feel for her?

'I'll admit I've found myself enjoying her company a lot lately, but that just means we're good friends. Right?'

'But this doesn't feel like friendship. It feels like I want something more from her. Something special. Oh, god. I think I'm beginning to fall in love with her.'

This opened a whole new series of problems. Like, how could she fall for another girl? She never thought of herself as a lesbian, nor had she felt like this for any other girl. Of course, she hadn't felt this way for any boy, either. Maybe it didn't matter what she loved, it was just that she loved Starfire. And Starfire just happened to be a girl.

'Okay, I love Starfire. Good. But how do I tell her? I can't just go up to her and say "Hi Starfire, nice day isn't it? Oh, and by the way, I'm gay for you." That would be...'

'...Easy. I mean, why not? I can tell her that. Well, not _exactly_ that, but I can go and talk to her. What's the worst that can happen? She could freak out, and leave earth and I'd never see her again. Wait, that's pretty bad.'

'But that won't happen. She's not that panicky. The worst that _will_ happen is she'll say "no" and it will be weird for a while, and then we'll get over it. Okay. I can live with that.'

And with that, Raven got up, and went to face her destiny.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Starfire's Room_

_Knock, knock_

"Come in"

Raven entered Starfire's room, Star was sitting in front of her mirror.

"Hello, friend Raven! I have been meaning to talk to you. I was thinking about the boy you said you like and thought that perhaps if we met here in the tower it would be safe..."

"Starfire, I, um...there is no boy, I made that up."

"What? But why?"

Raven took a deep breath. "Because I-I do have feelings for someone. I was just afraid to tell you who that person was."

Starfire took Raven's hand "My friend, you can tell me anything. There is no reason to be afraid."

"Well, that's just it. There is a reason I should be nervous. A very good reason, in fact."

"Wh-What is it? What could be so bad about this person-"

"NO! No, there isn't anything bad about-I'm in love with...with the most beautiful creature on this or any other planet."

"But then, why wouldn't tell me?"

"Because I- it's...It's you."

"...Wh-what?"

"It's you. I've fallen in love with you."

"...F-friend Raven, this is no time for making jokes..."

"It's not a joke, I can't help it. You're the one I love. And I'm sorry if it's weird, or if it makes you uncomfortable, but the fact remains I...I love you. You're so beautiful, and I just want to hold you, and love you, and I-I just love you so much."

"I...I...R-raven...I-I don't"

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed Starfire, held her tight and kissed her. And the world was perfect. Nothing else mattered. There was nothing else. Nothing but her and Starfire and their all-encompassing kiss. Raven let go, and looked into Starfire's face, tears in her eyes.

"R-Raven...I don't-"

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said anything. I'll just-I've got to go." And Raven ran out of her room, leaving a confused Starfire to ponder the meaning of their encounter.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Raven's room, some time later_

Raven had been crying for quite a while. She knew she had blown it. She scared Starfire off, and now Star must have thought she was a freak, or a pervert. Why did she feel this way? Why couldn't she control her emotions? Raven heard a knock on her door.

"(sob) Go away!"

"Friend Raven? Please let me in! I must speak with you!"

(sniff) "...Kory?"

"Please, may I talk to you for just a few moments?"

Raven got off her bed, and opened the door for Starfire. She walked in, and sat on the bed. "Star, I'm so sorry-"

"Please. I need to say a few things."

Raven sat on a chair across from Starfire.

"Raven, I just want to say that I have thought quite a lot about what you said. And I must say, I am a little surprised to learn how you feel towards me. On my planet, women do not...have such feelings for one another as here on Earth."

Raven felt the world fall out from under her. This was it, Star was telling her that she had no feelings for her.

"I must say that I am honored that you would find me...appealing in this way. In fact, I see it as a compliment that you think I am attractive. But when I think of what others would say..."

"I don't care. I don't care what anyone thinks. I love you, and I just want to be with you."

Starfire sighed "Raven, I must confess something. Since we...spoke this morning, I have thought long and hard about what you said. I realized that you are the only person I have ever met who has said such things to me. And while those things were...a little scary, I must admit I enjoyed hearing them. And I am glad to hear them from my best friend. But, this is so...confusing. If you truly do love me, and do not care what others think, than say so now. And please think hard before you answer."

Raven held Starfire's face in her hands. She looked into her eyes and said "I love you. And I don't care what anyone else says. Please tell me how you feel."

"Raven, I-I don't know. I've known you for years, and we were such good friends. But this is...I don't know what to think right now."

"Please, tell me. Just tell me if you love me."

A tear rolled down Starfire's cheek, as she looked into Raven's eyes. "Raven, you are my friend, and I trust you. If you think that we can be...l-lovers, then I will trust your judgment. If you think we can be more than friends and make it work, then I will gladly give you my love." And with that, Starfire leaned and kissed Raven.

They sat on Raven's bed, for a while, kissing and holding each other. Then Starfire said "Raven, I-I want to...you know."

Raven looked into her eyes "You mean, you want us to..."

"Yes. Wait, what are you talking about?"

"I thought you meant sex."

"Oh, right, that's what I meant. Do you know what we do?"

"Just relax, and let me take care of you."

Raven kissed Starfire, and reached behind her. She pulled down the zipper on her leotard, and pulled it off with her cloak. She sat before Starfire, topless, with her clothes in her lap. Starfire stared at her lovely body, as Raven made her way towards her. She felt Raven pulling at her top, and kissed her.

They made love well into the night.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's the second chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. A few chapters are left, so keep reading. And please review.


	3. I'm Sorry

Enjoying the story so far? Good. Then let us continue. As before, the following is a Star-Rae pairing, and therefore features intimate encounters between two females. I'm sorry if this offends you. Seriously, I feel horrible about it. I don't know what I was thinking. You, know what, you don't have to read any more. In fact, I won't even post the rest of this story. Again, I apologize for being so out of line. I feel really bad about the whole thing.


	4. Confessions, Part 2

PSYCH! Heh, heh, heh! Fooled you for a minute, didn't I?

I don't own Teen Titans or any related characters.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3: Confessions, Part 2

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Titan's Tower, Morning_

Raven woke up, and the first thing she noticed was that it was hard to breathe. She looked down and saw Starfire sleeping naked on top of her. She smiled as memories of the previous night's activities came back to her. She was surprised and proud of herself. This was the first time she could remember when she let herself enjoy her emotions, instead of trying to suppress them. And she found the end result to be a _lot_ of fun.

Starfire stirred, and woke. She looked at Raven, who said "Morning."

"Good morning, Friend Raven. Did you sleep well?"

Raven smiled, "You know I did."

They were both quiet, as they took the opportunity to appreciate each other's proximity (cuddling). In time, Starfire said "I think I should tell you, I found last night most enjoyable. I am glad I was able to share myself with you."

Raven said "So am I. You're the first person I know who can make me feel so happy."

"I know, you make me feel the same way."

A little more quiet, then "Starfire, what are we going to tell the others?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want everyone to know about us, but this is really big. How do we go about telling them?"

"Our friends are mature and intelligent, I think that if we are honest about our feelings they will understand."

"Okay, during the team meeting today we'll bring it up. We'll just say that our friendship has progressed into something more...meaningful and that we hope that they accept it."

"Agreed."

They laid in each other's arms for a while, then Raven said "So, Star. Are you up for a little 'Sunrise Surprise'?"

Starfire leapt up "Oh, is that the delicious egg platter they serve at the House of Pancakes?"

"Uh, not quite."

And Raven took the opportunity to explain another Earth custom to her lover. Which is always nice.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_One round of Giggity later_

"...and that is why we must avoid nuclear power plants if at all possible. Any questions?"

Nobody asked, as Robin's speech was pretty much straight forward. Radiation Poisoning is bad. Gotcha.

"Well, if there is anything anyone wanted to say? Raven?"

Raven stood up and said "Uh, okay. This is a little personal, and you may be somewhat surprised to hear this, but I feel, and Starfire agrees with me, that we should tell you this. Over the past few days Starfire and I have come to the realization that we-"

"WE ARE THE LESBIANS!" Starfire shouted and hugged Raven around the middle.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not feel that I can convey in writing how awkward the effects of the preceding statement were. Suffice it to say, everyone was speechless.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Um, Star?" Cyborg spoke up "I uh...I don't think you have the right meaning for that word."

Raven sighed "No, no she's right. Starfire and I have...found ourselves growing...closer recently and we have come to accept the fact that-"

"We are lovers! Is that not glorious!" Starfire again interrupted.

More awkward silence. In fact, a great deal of awkward silence. Then Beast Boy replied "So...so you two ar...you're like a...you-you really..."

"Yes, Gar, Starfire and I are...lovers. I love her, and she loves me and we-we love each other."

More quiet

"Does anyone have a problem with that?"

Raven's tone indicated that nobody had better have a problem with it, or else there will be pain.

The boys said "No." "Of course not" "No way" "Not at all" "To each his own" "Right, right." "I've always said that"

And they were quiet again. Raven put her hand around Starfire, and said "Good. Now, let's move on."

And with that, Raven and Starfire walked out of the room, leaving the slack-jawed gentlemen to cope with their new-found revelations.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Raven's room_

Raven sat on her sofa, holding the love of her life in her arms. She knew the boys would be a little confused about their relationship for a while, but in time they would come to understand how much Starfire meant to her. Plus they were scared shitless of her, which always helps.

"Raven?"

"Hmm?"

"The way the others looked at us...did they not approve of our being together?"

"It's not that, Star. They just didn't have a lot of time to process it. Give them a little while, they'll be alright."

"But the thing is, well...I've suspected that Robin has always had feelings for me. I did not want to mention it to him, because I did not want to embarrass him. But now, I cannot help but worry that he may feel some resentment towards us."

Raven hugged Starfire close "I think he'll be alright with it. He's a big boy, he can handle it."

The two of them held each other close, in time they would go to bed together. They would make love again, and fall asleep in each other's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Back in the living room_

"What...what just happened?" Beast Boy was the first to speak.

Cyborg stuttered "I-I don't know."

"Why would...how could they...don't they hate each other?"

"No, but they were never really that close." Robin finally said.

A quiet pause

"When do you suppose they...decided to be...girlfriends?" Cyborg asked

"I dunno, maybe...yesterday?" Beast Boy responded

"I thought I saw Raven acting weird after we came back from RAW."

Robin said "Cyborg, wrestling doesn't make you a lesbian."

"Well, you never know! Maybe she got a whiff of all those steroids in the air."

Beast Boy broke in "Dude! They're not on steroids!"

"Oh, come on!"

"They're not!"

"You're telling me that Randy Orton isn't on steroids?"

"He is not!"

"He's huge!"

"So are you!"

"I'm made of metal!"

"GUYS!" The other two stared at Robin "Can we focus?"

"Sorry" they both said

"Look, if Raven and Starfire are going to be...together then we should just deal with it."

Beast Boy replied "But how can they be lesbians? I mean, Robin, weren't you always flirting with Starfire?"

"Yeah, and everyone knew you'd end up with Raven"

"Ahem"

"I know. I even thought that we could like, double date or whatever."

"Yeah, Star and I would've loved that."

"Ahem!"

"But Star and Raven...God, I never saw that coming. I could have sworn me and Raven would have gotten along great."

"And Star and I-"

Cyborg grabbed Beast Boy and Robin by the collars and yelled "A-HEM!"

"Dude! What?!"

"Why is it always you guys getting dates? All I ever hear is 'Robin and Starfire' or "Raven and Beast Boy'. When's it going to be Cyborg turn to find some hot chick? I'm smart, I'm funny, I'm good looking, but it's always you two getting the girls! You know what, you can both kiss my ass!"

And Cyborg stormed off, muttering things like "unbelievable" and "cannot _stand _this"

Beast Boy and Robin stared at Cyborg, then looked at each other. Beast Boy said "Dude, he really needs to get a girl"

"_That's what I've been saying!_"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Poor Cyborg. I noticed that most Teen Titans stories never have him find a girlfriend, so I put that last bit in there. I hope you enjoyed the story so far, please review.

And I apologize for repeatedly ripping lines from Family Guy. I can't help it, they're just so funny.


End file.
